Juguemos a casarnos
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: El preescolar no es tan común con pequeños como Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie en él. Un nuevo juego, un amor de infantes y una promesa inocente. -Los declaro casados- dijo. EdxB. AxJ. EmxR. OOC. TH.


**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Juguemos a casarnos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ah! —Suspiró Alice. —Yo quiero casarme con un príncipe como Cenicienta —dijo tras acabar de ver la película.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —replicó Bella. —Solo tenemos cinco años.

—Eso no importa —aseguró la pequeña, —tienes que hacerlo para ser feliz como cenicienta.

—Tienes razón —asintió Bella, —pero ¿por qué debemos casarnos para ser felices?

—No lo sé —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros, justo en el momento en el que entraban Reneé y Esme a la habitación

—Mamá —llamó Bella en cuanto entró.

— ¿Qué pasa cielo?

— ¿Tienes que casarte para ser feliz? —preguntó la niña.

—No cariño, las personas se casan porque se quieren mucho.

—Pero, ¿son felices para siempre? —insistió y Reneé asintió vacilante. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a una niña de cinco años, que muchas veces se divorciaban? Pero se sintió mejor al ver que las niñas salían conformes con las respuestas de sus preguntas.

Al día siguiente en cuanto dieron el toque para el recreo en el preescolar, Alice y Bella corrieron a buscar a su amiga Rosalie para contarle el final de La Cenicienta, y decirle que iban a casarse.

— ¿Van a casarse? —preguntó la pequeña rubia boquiabierta.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

— ¿Puedo casarme también? —preguntó después de haberlo meditado, y sus amigas asintieron energéticamente.

—Pero, ¿con quién nos vamos a casar? —preguntó la castaña.

—Tenemos que buscar a alguien —contestó Alice.

— ¿A quién tienen que buscar? —preguntaron unas vocecillas tras ellas, y al volverse, se encontraron con sus compañeros: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

—Alguien para casarse con nosotras —respondieron.

— ¿Para qué se quieren casar? — nquirió Jasper curioso.

—Pues para ser felices como Cenicienta —contestó Bella.

— ¿Si se casan van a ser felices? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí —asintió Alice, —y para siempre.

— ¡Wow! —exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

—Nos vamos a casar con ustedes —dijo Edward, provocando que Jasper y Emmett abrieran los ojos como platos.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritaron.

—Sí, porque si nos casamos con ellas, también vamos a ser felices para siempre —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Es cierto —dijo Rosalie dándole la razón, —también van a ser felices para siempre.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper, —entonces sí.

—Sí —dijo Emmett asintiendo.

—No se va a poder —musitó Bella, —porque mi mami dijo que para que funcione, las personas que se casen, se deben de querer mucho.

Los tres niños se ruborizaron tras esa declaración. Ellos sí las querían, y ese había sido el motivo de que las molestaran constantemente. Querían llamar su atención, solo que no sabían cómo hacerlo, no era tan fácil decirles que las querían.

—Es que… si las queremos —susurró Jasper, y las tres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Bien —gritaron dando saltitos, —entonces si va a funcionar, y vamos a ser felices por siempre —. Alice paró de saltar y se volvió a ver a los tres niños.

—Pero tienen que darnos un anillo —dijo poniendo sus manitas en su cadera repentinamente seria.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso hacen los niños para pedirle a una niña que se casen con ella.

—Bueno —dijeron poco convencidos, antes de salir corriendo a buscar tres anillos.

Pensaron en los posibles lugares en donde podían conseguir los anillos, pero considerando que no podían salir del colegio, sus opciones eran limitadas.

—Nunca vamos a conseguir anillos aquí —masculló Jasper.

—Tiene que haber un lugar —susurró Emmett pensativo, y después de unos minutos una gran sonrisa surco su rostro. — ¡La máquina de chicles!

— ¡Eso! —gritó Jasper. —Te dan chicles con un anillo de regalo.

Los tres salieron corriendo y consiguieron un trío de anillos con la simulación de diamantes en el centro, después cada uno corrió hacia la niña respectiva a la que se le declararía.

Jasper se acercó decidido a Alice, que jugaba alegremente con su Barbie en la caja de arena. Repasó mentalmente su diálogo basado en la poesía que le gustaba leer con su mamá. Se acercó y la niña levantó la vista al verlo parado frente a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Jazz? —susurró, y él carraspeó para hablar.

—Mi hermosa hada de cabello azabache, de mirada soñadora y sonrisa deslumbrante, ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

—Sí, sí, sí —canturreó la pequeña mientras daba saltitos aplaudiendo, y él esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward caminó vacilante hacia Bella, que se columpiaba distraída con la mirada en el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos, la observó unos minutos y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Después se decidió y caminó hasta estar delante de ella con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Bella? —le llamó, y ella levantó su vista confundida.

— ¿Si?

—Bueno… Yo… —balbuceó nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien Eddie? —preguntó preocupada, y él sonrió.

—Siempre me has parecido una niña muy inteligente y bonita —sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos esmeralda destellaron, mientras extendía un pequeño ramo de flores que había cortado del jardín del colegio. —También te quería decir que te quiero mucho —dijo poniéndose colorado y ofreciéndole el anillo, — ¿te casas conmigo?

— ¡Por supuesto! —gritó levantándose y corriendo a abrazarlo, mientras repartía besitos en su cara y reía alegremente.

Emmett observaba desde lejos a Rosalie, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Él no era un pequeño poeta como Jasper, ni un romántico de naturaleza como Edward, él solo hacía cosas divertidas.

Salió corriendo hacia la caja de arena y con botes comenzó a construir un castillo de arena muy grande y majestuoso, si había algo en lo que Emmett se especializaba era construyendo con cualquier material. Terminó su castillo complacido con el resultado y fue a buscar a Rosalie, la guió hasta su pequeña construcción y dijo:

—Mi hermoso ángel, ¿serías tan gentil de convertirte en la princesa de mi castillo? Rose, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó extendiendo su mano con el anillo y su habitual sonrisa jovial.

—Sí, quiero —dijo sonriendo, y él le dio uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso, feliz por estar con ella.

Las tres parejitas se reunieron en el patio del colegio para hacer las preparaciones de la "boda" triple.

—Yo me encargo de todo —dijo Alice saltando por todos lados emocionada, y Jasper sonrió. Lo que más adoraba de ella era su entusiasmo y energía inagotable.

—Sí, no me gustan esas cosas —masculló Bella.

—Entonces yo lo hago —declaró la pequeñita triunfante.

—No dejes que me lleve con ella —le susurró Bella a Edward bajito, para que nadie escuchara y él asintió divertido.

—Vamos Bella, tenemos mucho por hacer —dijo Alice, tal y como Bella pensaba.

—Mmm… Alice… por favor… —le rogó Bella, y al ver que no cedía se aferró a Edward para evitar ser obligada. El pequeño de cabello cobrizo se sorprendió, pero la abrazó para mantenerla cerca, le gustaba cómo se sentía.

—Por favor Alice, quiero estar con ella —le dijo Edward, y Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero al final asintió resignada.

—Bien, bien —suspiró. —Vamos Jazz —dijo, y lo arrastró para juntos organizar todo.

Poco tiempo después, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a los juegos, y Edward se llevó a Bella al jardín del colegio.

— ¿Qué hacen los niños para divertirse? —preguntó Bella curiosa, después de unos minutos.

—Jugamos a muchas cosas, pero el juego favorito de nosotros tres es el de los piratas.

— ¿Los piratas? ¿Cómo se juega?

—Tenemos que pelear con espadas para proteger nuestro tesoro, y que no nos lo roben —explicó y Bella abrió su boquita sorprendida.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó.

—Oye Bella…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Cuando me case contigo, qué debo hacer?

—Pues, como ya vamos a estar casados, vas a tener que jugar conmigo y preocuparte por mí para siempre —dijo y él asintió mientras agarraba su manita entre la suya, le gustaba tocarla, su piel se sentía muy suavecita. Bella se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Emmett, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó Rosalie que se columpiaba con él a su lado.

—Mmm… —meditó unos momentos. —Gris —contestó al fin viendo sus ojos.

— ¡Qué raro! —exclamó la pequeña rubia. —Mi color favorito es el rosa.

—A todas las niñas les gusta el rosa, ¿no? —preguntó.

—No, a Allie le gusta el amarillo y a Bells el azul.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito? —le preguntó el niño después de unos minutos.

—Fresa —contestó sonriendo, —es color rosa.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, te propongo algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando salgamos del colegio, le voy a decir a mi mami que nos compre un helado —le propuso Emmett sonriente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Helado! —gritó la niña emocionada.

Alice llevaba a Jasper de un lado a otro, mientras organizaban todo. Tenían que conseguir alguien que los casara, arroz y muchos invitados.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Jasper sentándose en el suelo.

—Ya está listo, tenemos que ir por Emmett, Edward, Bella y Rose —le contestó.

—No, no, no, yo te espero aquí —dijo cruzando sus bracitos en su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, no pensaba caminar ni un paso más.

—Por favor Jazz —le suplicó Alice con un puchero, y él se volvió hacia otro lado para no verla, provocando que los ojitos de la pequeña se cristalizaran.

—No llores —le pidió Jasper, algo que él no soportaba era ver a una niña llorando. —Está bien, vamos por los demás.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo? —le preguntó Alice levantando su cabecita para verlo, y haciendo un puchero inconscientemente.

—Claro que no.

— ¡Bien! —dijo saltando. —Vamos, vamos, se hace tarde —Jasper negó y sonrió, ¿no había dicho que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella? Arrastró a todos a el patio trasero que estaba ocultado por árboles, había sacado las sillitas del salón de clases para todos los invitados, y había conseguido que Seth los casara, él estaba esperándolos con la libreta que Alice le había dado, porque así lo había visto en La Cenicienta.

Las tres parejas se acercaron a Seth y pararon al estar frente a él.

—Estamos aquí reunidos, para que Edward y Bella, Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rosalie, se casen y sean felices por siempre —dijo repitiendo lo que Alice le susurraba y ella sonrió complacida. —Por favor, siéntense y mantengan la boca cerrada —. Siguió. —Esto es muy importante para ellos… después de este día, van a estar juntos para siempre.

Seth dejó de hablar y Alice comenzó a decir.

—Ahora ustedes tres nos tienen que decir algo bonito, y prometernos muchas cosas. Tú empiezas, Edward —él se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar.

—Bella, eres muy linda y te quiero mucho —su rostro se puso rojo como la grana, al decir eso frente a todos. —Te prometo que voy a jugar contigo, me voy a preocupar por ti y voy a estar contigo siempre —. Bella sonrió conteniendo el impulso de correr a abrazarlo. Alice le dio un codazo a Seth para llamar su atención.

—Los declaro casados —dijo repitiendo una vez más lo que Alice decía y ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

—Emmett —dijo Alice indicándole que hablara.

—Rosalie, eres la princesa más bonita que pude tener —sonrió. —Te prometo que te voy a querer, que te voy a comprar algún día un helado de fresa con mi propio dinero, y que te voy a comprar muchas cosas color rosa —. Los ojitos de Rosalie se cristalizaron y sonrió feliz.

—Los declaro casados —repitió Seth.

—Alice —empezó Jasper, —eres el hada más bonita que conozco, te prometo que te voy a querer, y que siempre voy a estar contigo aunque me arrastres de un lado a otro como hoy —. Alice soltó una risita divertida.

—Los declaro casados —dijo Seth. —Ahora todos bésense —Jasper, Emmett y Edward besaron la mejilla de cada una respectivamente, y ellas sonrieron felices. Alice se volvió hacia los invitados.

—Ahora tienen que aplaudir —indicó enojada, y todos rápidamente comenzaron a aplaudir y a aventarles arena.

— ¿Arena? —preguntó Bella, y Alice la miró inocentemente.

—No pude conseguir el arroz como en La Cenicienta, pero se me ocurrió que podía ser arena, de todos modos es lo mismo —dijo quitándole importancia, y todos se rieron.

—Sí, Alice, lo mismo… —dijo Rose, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que ya estamos casados.

Todos sonrieron, pues pensaban que ese era el final de todo y a partir de ese momento iban a ser "felices por siempre". No se imaginaban que ese solo era el inicio de sus historias…

* * *

><p>Otro OS beteado y publicado! Mi beta es rapidísima, no creen? :D ya saben, arreglos de ortografía y demás no son obra mía.<p>

Un aplauso enorme para mi beta porque gracias a su rapidez de corrección pronto me tendrán de nuevo actualizando ;)

Gracias por sus bellísimos reviews.

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


End file.
